Love with a song
by BabyBubblez
Summary: Hogwarts is having a Talent show. Hermione Luna Ginny and Lavender sing to their crushes. HG/DM LL/HP GW/BZ LB/RW
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the characters they belong

To J.K Rowling

Chapter 1: Getting ready

HERMIONE'S POV

I walked into the great hall saw my best friends looking

At something. I walked over to see what it was.

"What's this?"

"Were having a talent show." Ginny said

"I think we should join and sing to our crushes write our own songs" Luna said

"I agree" Lavender said

"Lets go sign up than"

We walked over to the sign up list and wrote our names.

After class I went to my dorm and began writing songs.

I wrote two songs because we get to sing two times the girls

will love these song.

The next day

As I wrote the songs Lavender and Luna made up dances to our

Songs. Ginny made us hot and sexy outfits we were gonna blow these guys out

of there minds.

At lunch we walked in my friends started to look down they were all blushing

I look to see why and its Blasie looking at Ginny.

Harry looking at Luna and

Ron looking at Lavender.

As I looked up I saw Draco looking at me but I didn't blush

Or look down cause tomorrow is the talent show and I'm

Going to show him what I'm made of

"Come on lets sit down"

"Ok" they all said at the same time

Later that night in the dorm

"Hermione do you think we will win" Ginny said

"I don't know but were good enough"

"Ok well good night Hermione" Ginny said

"Good night"

*End of Chapter 1 Plz review and this is my first story

So plz be nice and next chapter coming soon*

Love always

Bubblez


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: round 1

In the morning I woke up to the girls screaming

"What's wrong?"

"We have to sing three songs and a fourth if we win" Ginny said

"Well I have a whole song book" I started looking at it

" I found to songs"

"Oh my Merlin hermione those songs are great" Luna and Lavender said at the same time

We started to pratice the new songs. It was easy for Luna and Lavender to make up dances to the songs and easy for Ginny to make the outfits.

We are gonna start out like sweet brave girl and end with sexy and hot girls. Its gonna be fun if Ginny shuts up

" Ginny shut the fuck up I'm sorry but we know your neverous"

"She's right just be glad we going last" Lavender said

"I'm sorry you guys are right" Ginny said

We had only one class today . I was in class when a note fell on my desk I opened it

I saw your name on

The talent show list like you

Even have one mudblood

Pansy Parkinson

I turned around and flipped her off than sent her a note back saying

Fuck you

WHORE

Hermione Granger

I smirked when I saw how she reacted it was haliruos.

Not even 10 minutes later I got a other note

Hey your gonna do great

Tonight

Love ?

I looked around and couldn't find who had sent it so I gave up.

Later that day

In the dressing room

A house elf came to tell us were on next. We were all dressed in what look like strapless growns mine was pink Luna's was Blue Lavender's was Purple and Ginny's was Green.

Dumbledore said" Our last act for tonight in the Starz.

The stage went dark the music started playing the spot light went on Ginny

[Ginny:]

When I was just a little girl,

My mama used to tuck me into bed,

And she'd read me a story.

[Hermione:]

It always was about a princess in distress

And how a guy would save her

And end up with the glory.

[Luna:]

I'd lie in bed

And think about

The person that I wanted to be,

[Lavender:]

Then one day I realized

The fairy tale life wasn't for me.

(They all riped of there skirts and were in skinny jeans and the color strapless shirt all the guys were cheering)

[CHORUS – ALL:]

I don't wanna be like Cinderella,

Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,

Waiting for somebody to come and set me free (Come and set me free)

I don't wanna be like someone waiting

For a handsome prince to come and save me

On I will survive

Unless somebody's on my side

Don't wanna depend on no one else.

I'd rather rescue myself.

[Luna:]

Someday I'm gonna find Someone

Who wants my soul, heart and mind (winks at Harry)

[All:]

Who's not afraid to show that he loves me

[Ginny:]

Somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way i am

Don't need nobody taking care of me (winks at Blasie)

[Lavender:]

(i will be there)I will be there for him just as strong as he will be there for me ( winks at Ron)

[Hermione:]

when i give myself then it has got to be an equal thing (winks at Draco)

[CHORUS – ALL]

[ALL:]

I can slay (I can slay) my own dragons. (My own dragons)

I can dream my own dreams. (My own dreams)

My knight in shining armor (shining armor) is me.

So I'm gonna set me free.

I don't wanna be like Cinderella,

Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,

Waiting for somebody to come and set me free.

I don't wanna be like someone waiting

For a handsome prince to come and save me

On I will survive

Unless somebody's on my side

I don't wanna be like Cinderella,

Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,

Waiting for somebody (oh - Oh) to come and set me free.

I don't wanna be like someone waiting

For a handsome prince to come and save me

On I will survive

Unless somebody's on my side

Don't wanna depend on no one else.

I'd rather rescue myself.

I don't wanna be like Cinderella,

Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,

Waiting for somebody (oh -Oh)to come and set me free.

I don't wanna be like someone waiting

For a handsome prince to come and save me

On I will survive

Unless somebody's on my side

Don't wanna depend on no one else.

I'd rather rescue myself.

Everyone was cheering we ran off stage laughing and smiling.

People started to vote.

Dumbledore was saying who was going to be in round two when we hear and going to next round "Starz" we ran on stage.

Later in the dorm

"We did it" Ginny said

"I know its amazing" Luna said

"cant wait for tomorrow people are gonna love us even more" Lavender said

"Ok now go to sleep we have a long day tomorrow"

We all went to sleep.

I don't own the song its belongs to the cheetah girl

And I hope this one was longer than the first. Next Chatper I might write later today or tomorrow *

Love always

Bubblez


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In the morning I was the first one to wake up. I thought I should do what the girls always do to me so

I started screaming

"WAKE UP WE HAVE TO PRAITCE"

"Ok ok were up" they all said at the same time

We got ready no class today we went to eat once we walked through the door the great hall

Went dead everyone was looking at us. So we continue to walk to sit than all the talking started up again. Next thing I know is a note hit me it said

Did a amazing

Job last night cant

Wait to see what your gonna

Sing today

Love ?

A other note from ? I wonder who it is this is hard. I'll just give up again

Dumbledore walks in. "QUIET today is our 2nd round in the talent show we will begin in 30 minutes that's all."

"Hurry let's get ready"

We walked to our dorm and got ready we were wearing (the same color like last time)

Shorts and tight v neck shirts. When we got back stage Susan Bones was just started singing

I never met nobody like you. (like you)  
That'll do all the things that you do.  
(that you do)  
Every night when I go to sleep,  
make my heart skip a beat.  
By the way that you kiss me.  
And Ooh, Now I see.  
This is the way that love's suppose to be.  
Me with you.  
You with me.  
I don't ever want you to leave,  
'cause you give me.

Candy kisses all over me.  
(I've got them candy kisses on my mind)  
Like a kid in a candy store,  
always want to come back for more.  
'cause hes my, now and later on a rainy day,  
always seem to take my stress away.  
He's my sugar daddy, I'm his candy girl.  
We got the sweetest love in the whole  
wide world.

Take me away.  
To another day where I can hear him say,  
Girl I can't be without you,  
no I can't be without you.  
Don't ever want to think about you loving  
no one else but me.  
And Ooh, Now I see.  
This is the way that love's suppose to be.  
Me with you.  
You with me.  
I don't ever want you to leave,  
'cause you give me.

Candy kisses all over me.  
(I've got them candy kisses on my mind)  
Like a kid in the candy store,  
always want to come back for more.  
'cause he's my, now and later on a rainy day,  
always seem to take my stress away.  
He's my sugar daddy, I'm his candy girl.  
We got the sweetest love in the whole wide  
world.

Day dreaming all the time,  
Candy kisses on my mind.  
(Candy kisses, candy kisses, on my mind, on my mind)  
Day dreaming all the time,  
Candy kisses on my mind.

And Ooh, Now I see.  
This is the way that love's suppose to be.  
Me with you.  
You with me.  
I don't ever want you to leave,  
'cause you give me.

Candy kisses all over me.  
(I've got them candy kisses on my mind)  
Like a kid in the candy store,  
always want to come back for more.  
'cause he's my, now and later on a rainy day,  
always seem to take my stress away.  
He's my sugar daddy, I'm his candy girl.  
We got the sweetest love in the whole wide world.

Fred and George just got on stage we on after them they began singing together (they sing the whole song together)

This ain't a song for the brokenhearted

No silent prayer for the faith departed

And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd

You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud

It's my life

It's now or never

I ain't gonna live forever

I just wanna live while I'm alive

(It's my life)

My heart is like an open highway

Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"

I just wanna live while I'm alive

'Cause it's my life

This is for the ones who stood their ground

For Tommy and Gina who never backed down

Tomorrow's getting harder, make no mistake

Luck ain't even lucky, gotta make your own breaks

It's my life

And it's now or never

I ain't gonna live forever

I just wanna live while I'm alive

(It's my life)

My heart is like an open highway

Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"

I just wanna live while I'm alive

'Cause it's my life

You better stand tall

When they're calling you out

Don't bend, don't break

Baby, don't back down

It's my life

It's now or never

'Cause I ain't gonna live forever

I just wanna live while I'm alive

(It's my life)

My heart is like an open highway

Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"

I just wanna live while I'm alive

(It's my life)

And it's now or never

I ain't gonna live forever

I just wanna live while I'm alive

(It's my life)

My heart is like an open highway

Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"

I just wanna live while I'm alive

'Cause it's my life

We started to cheer they did really good they walked off stage no Dumbledore was.

"Now we have the Starz" Dumbledore said

We walked on stage and I started singing first.

[Hermione]

Hey, over there

Please, forgive me

If I'm comin' on too strong

Hate to stare

But, you're winnin'

And they're playin' my favorite song

[Lavender}

So, come here

A little closer

Wanna whisper in your ear

Make it clear

A little question

Wanna know just how you feel

[All]

If I said my heart was beating loud

If we could escape the crowd somehow

If I said I want your body now

Would you hold it against me?

'Cause, you feel like paradise

And I need a vacation tonight

So, if I said I want your body now

Would you hold it against me?

[Luna]

Hey, you might think

That I'm crazy

But, you know I'm just your type

I might be

A little hazy

But, you just cannot deny

[Ginny]

There's a spark

In between us

When we're dancin' on the floor

I want more

Wanna see it

So, I'm askin' you tonight

[All]

If I said my heart was beating loud

If we could escape the crowd somehow

If I said I want your body now

Would you hold it against me?

'Cause, you feel like paradise

And I need a vacation tonight

So, if I said I want your body now

Would you hold it against me?

If I said I want your body

Would you hold it against me?

[Hermione]

Yeah

Uh-huh

Oh

[All]

Give me somethin' good

Don't wanna wait

I want it now

Pop it like a hood

And show me how you work it out

Alright

If I said my heart was beating loud

If I said I want your body now

Would you hold it against me?

[All]

If I said my heart was beating loud

If we could escape the crowd somehow

If I said I want your body now

Would you hold it against me?

'Cause, you feel like paradise

And I need a vacation tonight

So, if I said I want your body now

Would you hold it against me?

Everyone was cheering when Dumbledore came on stage we got off he started talking.

" Ok moving on next only 3 people Susan Bones, The Weasly Twins, and The Starz"He said

Everyone left the great hall but Harry Ron Blasie and Draco were the last to leave. We waited 30 minutes after they left before we started walking to our dorm.

When we got there we changed and sat on our bed and started to talk but I stopped talking when Ginny hit me with a pillow. We all busted out in a pillow fight it was crazy we kept laughing than out of nowhere some 5th year came in and told us to be quiet.

So we all got in bed and said our good nights.

11pm

I still haven't fallen asleep so I got up and went for a walk I was heading for the ROR than I bumped into someone.

"Sorry"

"Its ok" the person said

I look up to see Draco I started to run back to the common room yelled the password at the fat lady she let me in and I ran straight to my room and went to bed.

*Thxs for reading I hope you like it next chapter coming soon

I do not own the songs

Amanda Perez Candy Kisses

Bon Jovi It's my life

Britney Spears Hold it against me*

Love

Bubblez


	4. Not a chapter but plz read

im sorry i havent uploaded im waiting for my internet to be back on cuz i dont feel like retyping the whole story becuz its on my comupter but i will be starting a new story about dramione its going to be called wolf pack so after this story i hope u will read more stories tht i post up in the future. i have the last chapter writen for love with a song i will maybe retype it on my phone if my internet isnt back on


	5. Chapter 5

Chatper 4

The next morning

I was woke up to music playing and the girls laughing.

"Finally we have only 2 hours left to get ready" Ginny said

I rushed to the bathroom when I got out Luna said

"Hurry before we miss breakfest"

I got changed we were walking down the hall when someone grabed me by the wasiet and covered my mouth pulled me into the closet.

The person un covered my mouth I turned around and saw who the person was.

"Malfoy are you bloody crazy never do that to me again"

"Well I wanted to know why you ran off so night" he said

"Er I was looking for my book than I remembered where I put it"

"Now what book was that Granger?"

"Its a muggle book you won't know what it is"

"Try me Granger I've read many of them before"

"Er its called Vampire Mine"

"Are you sure Granger?"

"Yes im sure now can I leave"

I walked out of the closet and made it down to the great hall. Ginny Lavender and Luna were sitting down looking around I guess its time to change.

"Hermione come on we have to go get ready" Ginny said

" Today we have the famous wizarding band the Heatbreaker and the winner gets to sing a song with them and they are going to sing their newest song. " 4 boys walked on stage no one knows their real names or what they look like cause they always have masks on . they began to sing

Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma...)

I, I can't get these memories out of my mind,

And some kind of madness has started to evolve.

(Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma...)

I, I tried so hard to let you go,

But some kind of madness is swallowing me whole, yeah

(Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma...)

I have finally seen the light,

And I have finally realized

What you mean.

Ooh oh oh

And now I need to know is this real love,

Or is it just madness keeping us afloat?

(Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma...)

And when I look back at all the crazy fights we had,

Like some kind of madness was taking control, yeah

(Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma...)

And now I have finally seen the light,

And I have finally realized

What you need.

Mmmm...

(Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma...)

And now I have finally seen the end (finally seen the end)

And I'm not expecting you to care (expecting you to care)

But I have finally seen the light (finally seen the light)

I have finally realized (realized)

I need to love

I need to love

Come to me

Just in a dream.

Come on and rescue me.

Yes I know, I can be wrong,

Maybe I'm too headstrong.

Our love is

(Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma...)

Madness

Everyone was Susan Bones to sing she walk on stage yesterday she caught her boyfriend cheating on her I feel so bad for her she began to sing.

Once upon a time a few mistakes ago

I was in your sights, you got me alone

You found me, you found me, you found me

I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that

And when I fell hard you took a step back

Without me, without me, without me

And he's long gone when he's next to me

And I realize the blame is on me

'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

'Til you put me down, oh

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

No apologies, he'll never see you cry

Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why

You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning

Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street

A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be

And now I see, now I see, now I see

He was long gone when he met me

And I realize the joke is on me, yeah!

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

'Til you put me down, oh

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

And the saddest fear comes creeping in

That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

'Til you put me down, oh

I knew you were trouble when you walked in (you were right there, you were right there)

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

Trouble, trouble, trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

Trouble, trouble, trouble

The crowed was cheering as she walked off stage next was the Weasly twins. They began to sing.

Bring the action

When you hear this in the club

You're gonna turn the shit up

You're gonna turn the shit up

You're gonna turn the shit up

When we up in the club

All eyes on us

All eyes on us

All eyes on us

See the boys in the club

They watching us

They watching us

They watching us

Everybody in the club

All eyes on us

All eyes on us

All eyes on us

I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out

And scream, and shout, and let it out

We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh

We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh

I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out

And scream, and shout, and let it out

We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh

You are now, now rocking with geogre and fred bitch

Oh, yeah [3x]

(Bring the action)

Rock and roll, everybody let's lose control

On the bottom we let it go

Going fast, we ain't going slow, no, no

Hey! Yo, hear the beat, now let's hit the floor

Drink it up, and then drink some more

Light it up, and let's let it blow, blow, blow

Hey! Yo, rock it out, rockin' now

If you know what we talking 'bout

Turn it up, and burn down the house, ho-house

Hey! Yo, turn it up, and don't turn it down

Here we go, we gon' shake the ground

'Cause everywhere that we go we, bring the action

When you hear this in the club

You're gonna turn the shit up

You're gonna turn the shit up

You're gonna turn the shit up

When we up in the club

All eyes on us

All eyes on us

All eyes on us

You see them girls in the club

They looking at us

They looking at us

They looking at us

Everybody in the club

All eyes on us

All eyes on us

All eyes on us

I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out

And scream, and shout, and let it out

We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh

We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh

I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out

And scream, and shout, and let it out

We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh

You are now, now rocking with geogre and fred bitch

Oh, yeah. [3x]

It goes on and on and on and on

When me and you party together

I wish this night would last forever

'Cause I was feeling down, now I'm feeling better

And maybe it goes on and on and on and on

When me and you party together

I wish this night would last forever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever

I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out

And scream, and shout, and let it out

We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh

We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh

I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out

And scream, and shout, and let it out

We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh

We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh

I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out

And scream and shout, and let it out

We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh

You are now, now rocking with geogre and fred bitch

Everyone cheered as they walked off stage. Next was us

[Luna]

The day we met

Frozen I held my breath

Right from the start

I knew it I found a home for my heart

[Ginny]

Heart beats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall

But watching you stand alone

All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

[Hermione]

One step closer

[ All]

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

[Lavender]

Time stands still

Beauty in all she is

[Hermione]

I will be brave

I will not let anything take away

What's standing in front of me

Every breath

Every hour has come to this

One step closer

[all]

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

[Hermione]

One step closer

One step closer

[all]

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

Everyone cheered and started voting. Soon Dumbledore came on stage. "and the winners are the Starz!" we all ran on stage and the Heartbreaks came on stage I wrote a perfect song to sing but it felt wrong cause it wont be sung with draco. The Heartbreaks all took off their masks and they were Draco Harry Ron and Blasie. Only me and Draco were going to sing we went back stage and worked on a can back out but only I was on stage I started singing.

[Hermione]

All along it was a fever

A cold sweat hot-headed believer

I threw my hands in the air I said show me something

He said, if you dare come a little closer

Round and around and around and around we go

Ohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know

Not really sure how to feel about it

Something in the way you move

Makes me feel like I can't live without you

It takes me all the way

I want you to stay

[Draco]

It's not much of a life you're living

It's not just something you take, it's given

Round and around and around and around we go

Ohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know

Not really sure how to feel about it

Something in the way you move

Makes me feel like I can't live without you

It takes me all the way

I want you to stay

[Hermione]

Ohhh

[both]

the reason I hold on

[Hermione]

Ohhh

[both]

cause I need this hole gone

Funny you're the broken one but i'm the only one who needed saving

Cause when you never see the lights it's hard to know which one of us is caving

[ Hermione]

Not really sure how to feel about it

Something in the way you move

[both]

Makes me feel like I can't live without you

It takes me all the way

[Hermione]

I want you to stay, stay

[Both]

I want you to stay

[Hermione]

Ohhh

Everyone started to cheer than we began singing again

[Draco]

(I never thought you'd be in my life)

[Hermione]

Who would have known that I could like a boy like you

Tall dark and Slytherin, what's a girl to do?

You used your Nimbus to sweep me off my feet.

But now without you by my side I feel incomplete.

Slytherin and Gryffindor, parted by the sorting hat

From rival houses boy but we don't have to be like that

Cause you've confundesed me, and now I'm feeling well

Like this is magical, I'm under your spell.

[both]

I never thought you'd be in my life

Two different worlds that we let collide

and it will never be the way it was before

[Draco]

Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor

[both]

Yeah yeah yeah

yeah yeah yeah

yeah yeah yeah

[Draco]

Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor

[Draco}

Walking down a corridor with tricks right up my sleeve

bump into this girl that's on my floor, she just wants to see

what would it be like to hold hands with someone dark

who would have known you don't need a wand to start a spark

I'll slyther up to you, you can be my lion cub

Let's share a butter beer down at Rosemerta's pub

I'll chase right after you, you are my golden snitch

I'll be your Wizard love, you are are my only witch

[both]

I never thought you'd be in my life

Two different worlds that we let collide

and it will never be the way it was before

[Draco]

Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor

[both]

Yeah yeah yeah

yeah yeah yeah

yeah yeah yeah

[both]

Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor

[Draco]

Oh girl, this isn't like me.

[Hermione]

Two hearts quickly beating.

[Both]

Ooooh, it's taking hold.

Now our world is shining red and gold.

I never thought you'd be in my life

Two different worlds that we let collide

and it will never be the way it was before

[Draco]

Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor

[both]

I never thought you'd be in my life

Two different worlds that we let collide

and it will never be the way it was before

[Draco]

Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor

[Both]

Yeah yeah yeah

yeah yeah yeah

yeah yeah yeah

[Draco]

Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor

Everyone cheered as draco kissed me everything was perfect.

The end

*I finshed this story yeahh and im going to start a new one*


End file.
